In the modern world, people move about at an ever increasing pace. They are often in a hurry to get to work and to get home. The fast food industry has taken note of this increased pace; and restaurants, as well as many other venues, sell food and drinks from a drive-through or take-out window.
During a typical morning commute, it is not uncommon to see a driver trying to remove the lid from a cup of coffee in order to add condiment(s). This process is distracting even in light traffic and often less than successful. In some cases, a tiny container of cream splashes or spills while being opened to add to the coffee; or sugar or a powdered sweetener falls undissolved to the bottom of the container because the driver cannot manage to stir it while driving. Greater distraction results when an open container of the hot beverage splashes or spills in the car or on the driver.
The service representative at the take-out window does not have time to mix condiments into a cup of coffee as it is sold, and the driver rarely takes time to stop the car and mix the condiments into the coffee before pulling out into traffic. Thus, there is a need in the art for a liquid-dispensing apparatus or a compartmented lid that can convey at least two liquids, such as creamer and a beverage, simultaneously and directly into the mouth of the consumer. The advantages include reducing the number of products and packets handled by service representatives; eliminating the need for the consumer to add and mix condiments into a beverage and the distractions mentioned above.